Darkness or Light?
by AngelxCloud
Summary: One Shots of Tom and Harry (potter/riddle, harrymort) rating may change from chapter to chapter
1. Found Blind

A dark haired man strode down the road, an angry scowl on his face. His neat hair fell slightly in front of his unnatural red eyes. He was tall and slender, dressed in black muggle clothes consisting of jeans, which tucked over combat boots, his t-shirt's neckline being a V shape. Tom had let the glamours drop, wanting to evade his blasted Death Eaters, their incompetence infuriating. Now he was just wandering the streets down a nice neighborhood, in an attempt _not_ to kill them all, as he did need them.

Tom didn't really know, nor care where he was (apparation was extremely useful), but stopped dead at one of the houses, where shouting could be heard from the other side of the road. The exact words wasn't understood, but it was evident that the people of the house were mad as _hell_. Tom was about to continue down the road, when the door suddenly opened and a…whale of a man was throwing a teen out, dragging him through the door by his hair. Tom's eye twitched, the abutment of children wasn't something he approved of, no matter how the said 'child' was a teenager.

The said teen was thrown violently out of the house, and onto the sidewalk in front of the house. Tom's eyes were now narrowed, and he was debating on wether or not to go over there and help the boy, however…when the door opened back up, it stopped Tom from moving at once. But two more things were thrown out, first a chest, then a broom. And the recognition of the Hogwarts chest lit a fury like never before in Tom's chest, red rimming the edges of his vision.

Tom was halfway across the street when he realized who the boy was, as he'd finally gotten up and was now, as if in pain, was slowly moving his trunk and broom away from the house. His recognizable messy black hair gave it away. Harry Potter. Who didn't seem to see him, despite being a mere few feet away from each other. The boy's glasses were no where to be seen, however, partially explaining why he went unnoticed.

Tom froze again, seeing movements in the shadows in the bushes behind Harry. A magical signal rang off the person, who was watching their supposed savior being thrown out of his home, and that enraged him further. He wordlessly sent a curse to the witch or wizard, not caring which it was, and then cast a sleeping spell to Harry, who slumped against his trunk. Tom went to the boy, knowing that he probably shouldn't do this, his rage wouldn't let him just leave. He shrunk the broom and trunk, tucking them into his pocket, before lifting the frail boy and apparating away.

Tom landed into his own bedroom, laying the abused savior on the bed, his rage reaching a higher level upon seeing the blood covering the boy, having been missed in the darkness of night. Dark bruises covered around his eyes and on his cheekbones, a cut above one of his eyes, more bruises on his neck, and there was another cut leading along where his shoulder met his neck, and disappeared below the shirt. He ran a diagnosis spell, a parchment appearing a second later and listing all the damages the boy contained. He cast a healing charm on the recent wounds, sealing them before they scarred over.

Tom didn't righty know why he was helping the blasted boy, nor at the moment did he fully care. The abusement of children, magical children, made him want to go back to that house and murder all of them.

When Tom sat down at his desk in the room, leaning against one of his arms, watching the boy on the bed. He lifted his head when the boy began to stir, his eyes opening. He sat up jerkily, looking around, yet his eyes were glazed as if he couldn't see anything.

"Where am I?" He asked in a broken voice.

"Not with those…muggles." Tom found himself answering, evading the actual question.

"Who are you?"

This shocked Tom, surely he would recognize him, even without his glamours, the red eyes were a dead giveaway. "You don't know me?"

"I can't exactly see at the moment." Harry said softly, his eyes going down to his lap.

"Oh, your glasses." Tom mentally berated himself about forgetting about the boy's glasses, but then the boy shook his head.

"No…I mean, I can't see. I could always see somewhat without my glasses, but now it's all dark."

Tom was across the room, taking the boy's chin into his hand and forcing him to look up. His emerald eyes were wide, but not meeting his own eyes. "You need proper attention. I'll send an owl for Dumbledore …."

"NO!" Harry jerked his face away, hissing, "Don't send me to him!"

"And why?" Tom asked, bewildered by the boy's sudden reaction.

"He's a manipulative old coot, who knows about the Dursleys, who knows how the treat me, and let them! He even encouraged it! I would rather go to Voldemort, and trust him to heal me properly before going to him!"

"Does that mean you trust me more?" Tom couldn't help himself from saying, amused and even somewhat pleased.

Harry stopped, however there wasn't any explosion that Tom had originally believed there was going to be. He simply closed his eyes and whispered, "I knew you sounded familiar." He then gazed back up with sightless eyes. "Did you bring me here to kill me?"

He looked so hopeless, so…defeated and yet accepting. Like he knew his fate and was ready to face the green curse. Tom didn't think that now, now that he's seen the boy like this, unwilling to help the light, and his enemy, that he could ever kill the boy.

He didn't answer right away, taking the boy's face into his hands once more, gently tilting his head to get a better look at his eyes again, before answering. "No."


	2. Incubus (pt 1)

Because i got a review so soon after posting, i posted this early for Laurie24, Thank you, by the way~~~

this is also part 1

* * *

Set sometime during the 6th year

Severus sighed, slipping through the door that was freshly unlocked. He hated his role, being a spy for both sides. He wasn't even fully sure whose side he was on anymore, either.

Ever since Potter disappeared during the last game in the Triwizard Tournament, during the maze, everything has been hectic.

Harry hadn't been seen nor heard from, and it drove Albus into his true form. He ranted for hours in his office, loud enough for him to hear through the stone. Many of his ramblings caused an eyebrow to be raised, the usually harsh man was actually surprised at the most of what he heard, which, thought wasn't much, was enough for him to pity all under Albus's wrath.

Severus couldn't resist telling his Lord at least _some_ of what he learned. It was pleasing to see the slightly shocked look in those red eyes.

Now thinking about it, Lord Voldemort seemed to be slightly calmer, hell his physical looks changed since he'd been back, the horrible snake-like look disappearing, taking the look of man at least in his twenties, with his black hair perfect, though sometimes falling down into his still red eyes.

Snape didn't mind the changes, but Dumbledore wanted to know _why_.

He sighed again, blinking out of his thoughts when he realized that he was in a bedroom. That's strange, this wing was too unused for there to be a bedroom. His dark eyes narrowed, trying to force his eyes to adjust quicker. He stared at the lump on the bed as it began moving. It seemed to roll, the figure getting on it's hands and knees, stretching like a cat. Snape, however, wasn't expecting the large, bat-like wings to erupt from the back of the figure.

The winged figure rolled off the bed, catching themselves before their chest hit the ground. By now, Snape's eyes had adjusted enough to see the thin, pointed tail that was waving in the air, and the mop of black hair that was on the boy's head. Slender, elegant horns curved from his forehead, giving a illusion of a crown. When the boy looked up, with those startling green eyes, Snap gaped when he saw the hint of the nearly healed lighting bolt scar.

"Potter?" Harry tilted his head, sitting up with his legs bent to the sides, and blinked at him. When Snape tried to reach for him, the boy hissed violently.

Snape took a minute to fully check the boy, who was dressed in nothing but black silk pajama pants that seemed too big for him, hanging low on his hips. His skin was pale and smooth, almost flawless, save for the scar on his forehead. His limbs were still slender, but lithe, his height probably not much different from the last time he'd seen the boy, maybe _slightly_ taller. His attention was pulled to his neck, though. There was a dark emerald green choker, with the Slytherin crest on the pendant that rested against the boy's throat. When Harry hissed again, the crest started to glow, along with the boy's eyes.

Before he realized what was going on, he felt a tug on his magic core, coming from the direction of the boy. He wanted to be near him, let him _touch_ him…

Snape snapped his head out of it's mist, instantly recognizing the magic pulling at his core…incubus magic.

All of the sudden, Snape was forced back, a hand at his collar, dragging him back out of the dark room. He was then, when once more in the light of the hallway, was spun around and and slammed into the brick wall, making a slight pounding in his head take root. He then looked into the blood red eyes of a, though his face didn't show it, pissed off Dark Lord.

"Do you mind, Severus, to tell me _why_ _you were in my bedchambers_?" He hissed, his blood red flashing.

"My lord!" He drawled, forcing himself to keep from being shocked, and his face and voice into it's normal 'respective, yet disinterested' facade.

"Answer the question."

"Sir, I didn't mean to, I…" His brain flashed, thinking of an excuse. "Haven't been in this side of the manor much, and needed to use the…" Tom raised an eyebrow, but let him go. "If I may ask, my Lord, was that…?"

"Potter? Yes. But any rescue attempt at this point would be pointless, he would fight tooth and nail to come back. I actually was going to start letting him roam the manor soon, the moment the scar fades completely."

"But I thought the scar couldn't…"

"Be healed? Without help it wouldn't. All you need is a little _magic_ , Severus."

"What happened to him?"

Tom's eyes flashed. "That's the product of his inheritance, which he came into a year early."

Curiosity flooded through the Potions Master. "Why, if I may ask?"

"No, you may _not_ ask, in fact, you won't even remember this event until his scar completely goes away." Before Snape could fully process what was said, a wand was in his face, his dark eyes met with blood red orbs that seemed to glow as he hissed _"obliviate."_

Snape dropped to the floor, his eyes blank. Then they cleared and he looked up at the Lord, a strange expression coming across his face.

"My Lord? What just happened?"

"You tell me, Severus. I come and find you laying about in the middle of the hallway." _Poor Snape looked terribly confused._ Tom mused, before waving his hand. "You must've fallen down the stairs. Now leave!"

The sharp crack of apparation was heard as Tom turned away and entered his room, a rare smile on his lips when he was jumped. Lithe legs hooked around his waist, making him catch the waist of the other, a face buried itself in his neck, arms around his shoulders, and dark wings wrapped around him.

Tom simply tightened his hold on the boy, kicking the door shut as a tail wrapped around his leg. He let out a soft, nearly silent chuckle at the boy's behavior. Harry acted as if they haven't seen each other in at least a year, purring loudly against his throat. He stroked along the spine of his incubus, hearing the purring grow louder.

He laid the boy back down on the bed, trying to dislodge the appendages. Tom had to give up, however, when Harry growled and gave him a look with his bright green eyes. For a moment he was glad that the inheritance healed his eyes, so he no longer required his glasses.

"Harry." Tom tried, only getting a humming sound in return. "Harry, aren't you hungry?" _That_ got the boy's attention, his sparkling green eyes looking up at him. Tom chuckled at the sight, but was cut off when lips were on his own, devouring his ravenously. Tom pulled away, gasping slightly, "That's not what I…" He was cut off again, giving in slightly, letting his tongue enter the warm mouth that had sharpened teeth. With little effort, Tom dominated that mouth, hearing Harry purr loudly at the attention.

Tom lapped at the other's tongue, a hand coming up to thread his fingers in the midnight black hair, tugging slightly. He broke the kiss, trailing his lips along the pale jaw, continuing down to mouth at the smooth throat. He bit the place above the choker, lips vibrating when Harry keened. Tom then found himself flipped, now on his back with an incubus straddling his hips, a sharp tail running up and down his thigh. Harry ground himself down, enjoying the slight gasp that escaped the man's mouth.

Harry used his nails to rake down the fabric covering Tom's chest, pulling it off impatiently. Harry then dropped to his lover's now bare chest and writhed on top of him. Tom bucked his hips forward, Harry letting out a whine as they ground against each other.

The next morning, Tom woke up, enveloping his smaller lover with himself. He couldn't help but almost purr as the tail danced across his bare skin, the sharp tip grazing over the sensitive flesh. Harry himself was tucked under Tom's chin, his own purr vibrating both of them. Tom ran his hand down along Harry's spine, tracing the marks. Harry liked to let his wings melt into his back, the only proof they were there being the strange markings, and the faint outlines of the scars when they had burst out of his back. That had been a gruesome week, with Tom's stress levels high as Harry was in pain. Tom snorted to himself, as that "gruesome week" had been less than merely two weeks ago.

Tom smiled softly down at his staring incubus, remembering how he'd gotten his little mate. He wasn't, truthfully, expecting to find his mate. With his soul separated, he thought there was no way that his mate would recognize him. His reaction in the graveyard was startling, especially when he realized his lover wasn't only his mate, but a hourcrux on top of it. He instantly released he boy and brought him to his manor, giving the order that no one was to touch him.

After a month, the Death Eaters assumed that he was dead, or at least so broken down that he wished for it. However, around that time, Harry was actually fully submitting to his mate. And no matter what, Harry had always been with Tom, even when he attacked the Ministry the year before, he was hidden in the shadows, with one of the true few Death Eaters who were truly loyal and trusted with the knowledge of Harry, ready to leave at a simple motion, a flick of his fingers.

Harry was spoiled from then on, Tom showered him with gifts of all sorts, earning his trust slowly. He'd apologized endlessly about the younger's parents, even scouring the wizarding world for the best recent picture of them, while Lilly was still pregnant with Harry, and had it enlarged to a more appropriate size, enchanted so it moved, and was now sitting in the sitting room, that was only accessible by the room they were in now.

Tom shook out of his thoughts when Harry pulled away, sitting on his knees before dropping, stretching his arms out in front of him. With a small cracking sound, the ebony wings erupted from his back, spreading like a dark canopy above him.

For Harry, it only took one month to fall completely head over heels for the Dark Lord, as no one, _no one,_ ever shown him that much attention, let alone affection that was now constantly showered upon him. The good attention, not the "I'm famous, notice me!" that everyone believed he wanted, it was loving attention that had him willing to submit with his belly bare. Which is actually close to what happened, as when the time came, Harry was fully willing to let the Dark Lord dominate.

Harry, who was now showered with love just with every move he makes, knows now that the "friends" he had was fake. Well, at least from the weasel, he didn't know about Hermione, but there was one he was sure of, and that was Luna.

She didn't care about his fame, just happy she finally had a friend. Harry was still considering sending for her, and Tom wouldn't deny him if he wanted her here. He missed her, even taken to owling her. And since Luna didn't have any true friends, his secret was safe with her.

Harry curled around Tom's body, running his tongue along the length of the smooth flesh of Tom's neck, staring innocently up at Tom with his big green eyes. Tom felt his heart flutter in excitement at the look, Harry's purr making him lean down and capture those vibrating lips once more. His tongue slide effortlessly in, rubbing against his lover's. Tom pulled away to trail his lips downward, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses against Harry's collarbone.

The moment was ruined, however, when a loud banging on the door jerked them back into reality. Harry let out a disappointed hiss, pouting when Tom started to get up from the bed. However, instead of getting ready, Tom snatched up the robe and after hastily throwing it over his nude body, he retched the door open, a demand on his lips. The demand, however, didn't even surface when the Death Eater was spilling his guts on why he'd disturbed his lord.

Dumbledore was attacking.


	3. Running on Instinct

**Fenrir**

Status; Alpha

Role; Leader of the Pack

Mate; Remus

Pups; N/A

 **Remus**

Status; Beta

Role; mate to Alpha

Mate; Fenrir

Pups; N/A

 **James**

Status; Omega

Role; Lead Hunter

Mate; Lilly

Pups; Harry, Hermione, (adopted) Neville

 **Sirius**

Status; Omega

Role; Second Hunter

Mate; N/A

Pups; N/A

 **Arthur**

Status; Omega

Role; Oldest Hunter

Mate; Molly

Pups; ( _oldest-considered full grown_ ) George, Fred, Bill, Charlie ( _younger-still considered pups_ ) Ron and Ginny

 **George**

Status; Omega

Role; Newest Hunter

Mate; N/A

Pups; N/A

 **Fred**

Status; Omega

Role; Newest Hunter

Mate; N/A

Pups; N/A

 **Charlie**

Status; Omega

Role; Lead Guard

Mate; N/A

Pups;N/A

 **Bill**

Status; Omega

Role; Second Guard

Mate; Fleur

Pups; N/A

 **Edien**

Status; Omega

Role; Guard

Mate; N/A

Pups; N/A

 **Raam**

Status; Omega

Role; Guard

Mate; Piri

Pups; ( _Adopted_ ) Luna

 **Molly**

Status; Omega

Role; Mated - Mother

Mate; Arthur

Pups; Bill, Charlie, George, Fred, Ron and Ginny

 **Lilly**

Status; Omega

Role; Mated - Mother

Mate; James

Pups; Harry, Hermione, (adopted) Neville

 **Piri**

Status; Omega

Role; Mated - Mother

Mate; Raam

Pups; (Adopted) Luna

 **Fleur**

Status; Omega

Role; Mated

Mate; Bill

Pups; N/A

 _Pups:_

 **Ron**

Second Youngest to Molly and Arthur, born minutes before Ginny

 **Ginny**

Youngest to Molly and Arthur - spoiled as she is the only daughter to the mates, along with being the youngest

 **Harry**

Is the youngest to James and Lilly, born minutes after Hermione - is a beta, even though the pack still has a beta, Harry is the first "Second" Beta in a single pack,

 **Hermione**

First born child to James and Lilly, doted on just as much as Harry, and Neville

 **Neville**

Is not actually blood related to Lilly and James, his parents were killed not long after he was born, a month before Harry and Hermione was born, and was adopted to Lilly and James, is considered the oldest of the trio

 **Luna**

Was not born into pack like other 'Pups,' as she was in an extremely different pack. She was raised until about 5 when her pack was killed in front of her, and she herself was tortured, making her a little unwell in the brain, but lived on as a slave to werewolf hunters. Luna managed to escape, and Fenrir's Guards found her. They brought her back to camp and Piri fell in love with the child, and Fenrir allowed her to be formally adopted into the pack along with into the care of Raam and Piri. The experience of witnessing the murder of her pack and the torture had distorted her mind to the point she isn't fully there, but is smarter than the average wolf, and isn't insane. She's just not always paying attention.

 **Alpha** is the leader of the pack

 **Omega** is the pack members

whilst the **Beta** is a single member of the pack who is male and can only be mated to another male and have pups. Each pack ever has had one, as soon as one dies, another in the pack is born - there is usually only one beta in the pack at a time- they usually end up being mated to the alpha, as they are, like the alpha, a one of a kind in the pack (this has been fully disregarded, however, with Harry being born into a pack with a living Beta)

I have three OC's in this list, Edien, Raam, and Piri. Edien and Raam are two sims i created for the third game, with all eight members of the household being werewolves. Piri, however isn't as simple…her original name is Suspiria. i am constantly described "sweet and gentle" as a bunny…and i drew a bunny version of me, and several different versions, and i finally named her Suspiria. (not as simple, but it is still simple as the boys being sims characters XD)

But they are MINE lol, i don't own Harry Potter, or any of JK's characters, but those three are mine!

* * *

I debated a lot before posting all of the information above...but i want this to be a simple one-shot, so there wouldn't be any explanation as the story goes on. mind, i know the way i have it, isn't canon to how wolf packs act, but i didn't want Harry being Alpha's son.

Percy isn't included just because

* * *

 _A large group of people ran through the woods, the sky darkening from pink to deep violet. The leader stopped, holding his hand out, all of them stopping in their tracks. As the light of the full moon filled the small clearing they were in, everyone was lost in a brief blinding light, and when the light cleared, there, instead of people, were wolves. Each one different in one way or another._

 _In the back, a pure black wolf with bright green eyes, the smallest male in the pack, panted as heat took over his conscious. With his instincts running wild, he silently left the pack against orders, hurtling through the woods, searching for_ ** _something_** _to relieve the burning inside._

Few Hours Before

A young, black haired teen laid on the couch, with his arm thrown over his eyes as the adults moved around the mansion, preparing for tonight's hunt. But this time, instead of excitement, the only thing Harry felt for this moon was dread. He could feel it, even though he was still in his human form, his wolf was in heat. It seared his insides from ear to tail tips, with no way for him to relieve it. He was already sweating as his insides burnt up now.

"Harry?" His mother, Lilly, came up to him, kneeling down to lean against the couch. Her hands fluttered along his body, checking him over before finally resting on his forehead. She swatted away his arm, having him look up at her. 'What wrong?' Was on the tip of her tongue before she saw his dilated eyes. She smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, Harry."

"It feels like I'm dying from the inside out." He whined.

She shushed him, running a hand through his damp, shoulder length black hair. "You're not. It's completely natural, sweetie. Every single one of the females and betas have made it through it. You're no different."

"I know, you gave me this talk during my first heat!" He snapped softly.

Lilly ignored the remark, knowing it was fully the heat talking, and patted his cheek before standing up. "You're going to be fine." She said before leaving the room. Harry threw an arm back over his eyes, but tensed the moment he heard the door opening once again.

"Harry." Remus' voice caused Harry to sit up immediately, acknowledging the Alpha's mate. "Lilly told Fenrir, you're not to leave protection of one of the Guards. Harry narrowed his eyes, but didn't argue, as it was perfectly normal. Any unmated Beta was wanted, as they usually had a calming presence, keeping the peace between packs.

Harry hated sticking next to the Guardians, they would never let him have any fun during the moon cycles! But he nodded and agreed, silently making no promises, as his wolf instincts usually took over around these times. Unlike most in his pack, his instincts ran extremely strong, nearly taking full control at random times. For others, the instincts were no more than a slight pull, only pushing them in a direction then leaving them for their own. Harry was a full submissive even to instincts and found himself waking up alone more often than not on the moon cycles.

Later that night, the large pack fled the house, bolting towards the forest as the moon beckoned them forward. They all ran, letting the wind whip their faces, the tingle of the change starting to drift down their backs. Fenrir led his pack into what they considered their clearing, holding his hand out for them all to stop. As they skidded to a halt, Fenrir changed into his large, chocolate wolf, and the rest of the pack followed.

Harry, in his slim, black furred wolf form, found his mind devoured by the heat, and watched until his pack was distracted and slipped away easily. He bolted through the forest, his paws hardly making a sound on the grassy floor. Harry didn't see the other wolf until it was too late. He flew right into the massive white wolf, falling onto his tail with a dull ' _thump_.' The white wolf was, once again, massive, with blood red eyes, that Harry stared up into with slight fear in his incomprehensible mind state.

A snarl pulled at the other's muzzle, but then it fell when the wolf took a breath, inhaling the scent of heat.

~~LATER~~

Tom woke up, on the cold forest floor, the only warmth was pressed against his side and seeping on his chest. He cracked an eye open, and closed it again after seeing someone curled into his side, then snapped both eyes open when he realized what he saw. It was a beautiful black haired teen, who looked about sixteen going seventeen, dressed only in torn black jeans. Similar to his ripped-up white ones.

He then remembered why.

Tom was standing alone in a small clearing, sniffing the leaves below him, the scent of rabbit faint, his wolf excited with the promise of the kill. He was about to follow the trail when a black object hurled itself into him at full force. He barely had time to brace himself, or he too would've been thrown back like the other.

He started to snarl, but when he scented heat, his mind fell under the control of instincts. The little black wolf looked up at him for a moment before hopping back onto his paws. He lowered his ears and started to back away, but Tom's wolf followed. A promising glint in those blazing eyes were there, and Tom saw it moments before the black wolf turned tail and ran. _'Catch me if you can…and I'll be yours.'_

Tom hurled himself forward after the other, weaving through the trees and undergrowth. He forced his longer legs faster, catching up with the lithe wolf and quickly gained on him. Tom's wolf glanced around, before veering off to the left, out from behind the other, and ran until they were side by side, and tore through the bushes separating them. He lunged on the other, knocking him over and landing on the black wolf, who was panting heavily. He then bared his throat to the white wolf, who took the opportunity to bite down, claiming the black wolf as his own.

Tom then ran his nuzzle down the black wolf's, licking the other before completing the mating process.

Next Tom knew, he found a black haired boy on his chest, his head resting over his heart. Dread pooled in Tom's stomach. It was a beta, a once unmated, gorgeous beta, who are most generally promised to alphas. But he hadn't seen a pack with him…but he could've left the pack for the night...a foolish decision. A growl of frustration rumbled in his chest, causing the one on top of him flinch awake, then sit up suddenly.

Tom could hear the frantic heartbeats through the boy's chest, as his breathing intensified as well. "Oh no no no…." Rage involuntarily flooded his chest when the boy on top of him didn't pay any attention to him, his wolf not liking this way he seemed to be more fascinated in trying to get his breathing under control then to be looking at him. Tom brought a hand up, cupping his new mate's cheek, the touch calming the boy down nearly instantly, his breathing and heart rate returning to normal.

The boy leaned into the touch, his eyes closing with a content sigh passing through his lips. Tom's wolf let out a pleased growl at the immediate submission. The boy's gaze was blurry for a moment before he looked up at Tom.

"No one's going to harm you." Tom found himself saying, the possessive statement ringing into their sensitive ears and sent shivers down the submissive's spine.

"I was told to stay with the Guards." He let out a slight whimper.

Tom shushed him, pulling him closer, "What's your name?"

"Harry."

Tom couldn't stop the next question, "Were you promised to anyone?" Mentally sighing in relief when Harry shook his head 'no,' looking up at him with those big green eyes. "I should take you back to your pack…"

"What about you?" Harry demanded softly, unable to raise his voice to his new mate.

"There's no choice. They'll have to accept me, or they'll have to banish you." Harry's face contorted at that statement, pain flashing in his bright green eyes. "If they do, I'll keep you safe." He soothed, his other hand coming up to thread through the unruly black locks.

Tom then scooped Harry into his arms, lifting him up with ease. He was able to follow their scents, barely recognizing the clearing that Harry ran into him in, pausing a moment to follow Harry's scent from there on.

Harry had tucked himself into Tom's throat, panicking slightly that he'd disobeyed Alpha's orders…but heat and instincts didn't bode well for orders.

Tom paused for a brief moment when he stood at the border of the territory, before stepping in. He continued to follow his mate's scent…when there was a sudden growl to his right. He turned, and clamped his jaws at the Alpha coming up to him. He knew who this alpha was…and he didn't seem to like that he had his new mate in his arms. Tom forced him self to at least bow his head in respect, not letting go of Harry.

"Why are you here?" Fenrir demanded, his gold eyes staring into Tom's red ones.

He glanced down before answering. "He belongs with you…no?"

"Harry?!" Fenrir growled, causing green eyes to snap open, and turn to his Alpha. They widened considerably, as he shrunk into Toms chest, shaking slightly.

"You found him?!" Tom snapped his eyes to see a pair of older wolves slip from the shadows…and he could easily see that they were his parents.

When the female reached for his mate, Tom couldn't resist the snarl that forced it's way out of his throat, his red eyes narrowing as he pulled away slightly.

This caused all three of the older wolves to narrow their eyes suspiciously at the one holding their cub. They all took deep breathes through their noses, mouthes open slightly to get a taste of the air.

"You mated with him?" The father, Tom assumed, roared with his eyes blazing. The mother didn't seem to know how to react, and the Alpha's stone, emotionless face came forward.

"Harry, you disobeyed direct orders to stay with the guard." The golden gaze seemed burn into Harry's mind as he tried to hide himself in Tom's arms. His father was seething beside his mother, who was staring silently at the two of them. "You knew how dangerous it was to be away from your pack during your heat, and you STILL left..."

Harry, bit his lip before speaking against, and interrupting his alpha. "I had no control over my wolf. I've told you all. I cannot control my wolf at times. It is not my fault that my wolf does not obey commands made to my human side...Alpha." Harry looked his alpha in the eye before quickly looking back down, feeling Tom tighten his grip on the submissive.

Tom was angry that this alpha kept reprimanding his new mate, but Harry had gone against orders, apparently. But it didn't stop the possessive rage that swelled in his chest. It was absurd at how much he adored the one in his arms already.

Fenrir didn't seem to have anything to say at the statement that Harry didn't have control, staring at the boy for a moment, before growling in his throat, and allowing the boy off the hook. But then he turned his gaze back to Tom.

"How do we know you are worthy to have him as a mate? Do you have a pack?" He demanded.

Tom bit his tongue to stop from making a smartass remark, as he was still pissed. "No...they were killed when I was young."

"What pack were you apart of?" Fenrir's eyes narrowed. The damned Werewolf Hunters were getting out of control. They have destroyed several ancient packs, packs that were created by the first humans to be gifted with the blessing of the moon.

"I believe they were the...Marvolo? No, that was alpha...I remember my mother once talking about being the descents of a Salazar?"

The three older wolves' eyes widened, even Fenrir's as disbelief coursed through him. "Are you sure. They were a powerful pack...what is your name?"

"Tom."

Fenrir's eyes closed. He was no longer angry at Harry running from the pack and getting mated. If this wolf was correct, then he had known his father. He'd been the ones to find the scene of the wolf-slaughter. Thomas had never told him about having a son, nor had he said anything about a mate, even. But now that the wol...Tom had claimed it, he saw just how much he did look like his father. "We believed your pack had died out...and that would've been a shame. Your pack, was indeed, the back founded by Salazar. One of four of the original wolves. We used to be part of another; Godric's pack, but we have branched off the main pack."

Tom's eyes snapped to Harry's mother as she stepped forward. "We accept you as the mate of our child." She declared, getting an opened-mouthed look of shock from the father. "I'm Lilly, and this is James." She then turned her burning green eyes towards Fenrir.

"And you are offered a place in the pack. As not only are you mated to a member of our pack, you are the sole survivor of a friend." Harry looked up, his heart pounding in his chest. He knew that it was the mating bond that caused his heart to be in his throat in fear if the older wolf decided not to join, but he could not help it. He was still cradled in Tom's arms, who didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat, and he refused to be leg go. His arms were warm and inviting, also soothing an ache that had resonated after his first heat.

The ache was for a mate. The longing to have someone look after him, to love someone. And now all his instincts were calling for Tom to be that mate, as they did start the mating ritual the night before. Their wolves were mated, but not their humans.

And Harry's heart pounded in his heart, forgetting Tom's words before about him protecting the green-eyed wolf. Tom's eyes, not leaving Fenrir's, nodded.

"I accept."

* * *

Yay~

i got this done! now i can sleep for two hours, so i can go to school...*sigh*

and two hours later, as i'm posting this, i am immensely regretting my choice, as my eyes are killing me, and i want to tell everyone in school to shut the fuck up already...

hope you liked the story tho~~~


	4. KILL4ME

I do not own Marilyn Manson

* * *

Long fingers curled over the smooth cheek presented to him, thumb trailing over plump lips. A tongue peaking out to meet the thumb, making the owner of the hand smirk. Lord Voldemort's pet was finally ready. Large green eyes stared at him longingly, but he pulled his hand back. A low whine met his ears.

 _Let's grab a gold switch blade,  
_ _and make us a blood pact, babe  
_ _to love and to fuck and to only  
_ _see ourselves_

 _and remember this..._

Extending his left arm, his pet knew to grab the proffered forearm. Not listening to the words of Snape, as he solidified the unbreakable vow. He only said his bit, watching his pet's lips move as he proclaimed his end of the vow.

He was so very tempted to claim those lips, as he'd been teasing the boy for over a year now, but he couldn't touch the boy. Not just yet.

 _Your hotel hall won't be so vacant_  
 _and I can tell that you ain't faking_  
 _because I take death threats_

 _like the best of them..._

He wished for his green-eyed pet to prove his loyalty. Not through just any mundane acts, like him facing a task, or anything of the sort. No, he had the perfect test for the Boy-Who-Lived. Voldemort, or to his pet, Marvolo, wanted Harry to kill a handful of people.

 _Would you kill, kill, kill for me?_  
 _I love you enough to ask you again_  
 _would you kill, kill, kill for me?_  
 _You wont be kissing me_  
 _unless you kill for me_

 _Kill, kill, kill for me..._

Then, and only then, would he accept his pet as more than that. When Harry successfully killed them would he take his place as the Dark Lord's consort. He had managed to refrain from touching him the entire year.

 _Bloody noses are just like roses_  
 _but what happens when we are betrayed?_  
 _would you drag him to the shed and unload six rounds in their_  
 _fucking face?_

 _This is a sacrifice.._.

Oh he knew the boy was loyal. The horcrux in his scar didn't allow him to betray the true owner of the soul. But he wanted actual, physical proof that the boy wished to be his. And he wanted the kill to mean something, not some random muggle on the street, it had to be someone the boy had previously...loved. Of course, there were exceptions, as they'd already pledged their allegiance to him.

 _Your hotel hall won't be so vacant_  
 _and I can tell you ain't faking_  
 _because I take death threats_

 _Like the best of them..._

It did hurt something inside him to see the boy board the train for sixth year. But, once the deed was done, the boy could be his, his consort. Oh, but the torture would continue, he'll keep sending the boy many more visions to what was going to come once he finished his task. Glamoured eyes met Avada green, and with a smirk he disapparated out of the station and back to his manor.

 _Would you kill, kill, kill for me?_  
 _I love you enough to ask you again_  
 _would you kill, kill, kill for me?_  
 _you won't be kissing me_  
 _unless you kill for me_

News of the youngest Weasley met his ears not even a month later, she seemed to have suffered an accident in which had landed with her hitting her head and falling in the lake. Many questioned why the giant squid did nothing to help...but the wizarding world chalked it up to the fact she might've already been dead when she hit the water. Pictures of the distraught family still grace the front page, even a week afterwards.

With one down, Marvolo decided to award his future consort the next day, a visit from him on the trip to Hogsmead.

 _Sideways for attention_  
 _longways for results_  
 _who are you going to cross?_

 _Sideways for attention_  
 _longways for results_  
 _who are you going to cross?_

 _Sideways for attention_  
 _longways for results_  
 _who are you going to cross?_

Nothing else happened until around the holidays. A promising young woman, who'd just gotten into a fight with her family, left for a walk to cool down her temper in the freezing snow. When Cho Chang never re-appeared, her family went into a panic.

They did not find the body until after the snow melted.

 _Would you kill, kill, kill for me?_  
 _I love you enough to ask you_  
 _again_

Rumors about a duel between the youngest male Weasley and Malfoy spread like a wildfire. With the location of the duel being so close the forest, it was no real surprise that the red-head never made an appearance. The Malfoy heir claimed that he never even saw the boy that night. He'd waited for hours before making it back into his dormitories, simply believing the other boy had chickened out.

 _Would you kill, kill, kill for me?_  
 _I love you enough to ask you_  
 _again_

With one last target left, and the year drawing to an end. Marvolo knew that his consort wished for him to be there when he finished the list he'd been given before the beginning of the year. The Malfoy heir was adept at the task he had been given, and their way into Hogwarts insured, he had no qualms about being present at the time.

 _Would you kill, kill, kill for me?_

Harry was dutifully waiting on him underneath the top of the tower, an enraged look on his face. He'd sent Draco up to distract the old man for a few minutes while he waited on Marvolo. The rage was from dealing with the old coot for the past few hours. Marvolo's eyes found the long gash on the boy's right palm, and bit back a growl when he realized where they had been. The only thing that calmed his rage was the sight of another horcrux on his finger, and a desire to have the boy bearing his others shot through him. Ignoring it for now, he led the boy up to face Dumbledore.

 _You won't be kissing me_  
 _unless you kill for me_

The old man's eyes widened on seeing Marvolo. A shot of red light flared from behind him, hitting Dumbledore's chest and causing his wand to fly from his hand. Harry caught it, stepping slowly out from behind Marvolo. A sad look passed over Dumbledore's face upon seeing Harry holding his wand, and with how close he was to the Dark Lord, he felt his heart sink.

 _Kill, kill, kill, for me_

"My boy, what are you doing?" He rasped. A sneer met his answer.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO THE DARK LORD'S CONSORT, OLD MAN!" Bellatrix screeched, stepping forward as if she was going to maul the old coot with her own fingernails.

"Bella." Harry's soft voice warned, and she immediately backed down, still glaring at the old man. "I'm surprised you never figured it out, _Professor_. You claim to be one of the best...and yet a _mere boy_ managed to outsmart you."

"Harry, please. You can't do this. This world needs you."

"Really? What do I owe them? _Why?_ When this world left me at the mercy at my relatives, well that was actually _your_ fault, but just the same. I owe this world _nothing_." Harry hissed.

"Please, Harry..."

 _Kill, kill, kill, for me_

Harry finally had enough, and with a wave of his wand, a green light shot out of his wand and into Dumbledore's chest. The shocked look on the old fool's face had Harry letting out a small cackle that echoed with Bellatrix's down the sides of the castle.

The wards shattered, and Death Eaters stormed in, on the instructions not to kill. Several howls echoed through the air as Harry raised his wand and shot the dark mark into the sky. While Harry was distracted in looking up as the dark mark formed, Marvolo shot a look to the Death Eaters surrounding them, and they nodded before leaving.

Curling his fingers under Harry's chin, he brought the boy's face back down from looking up at the sky. The confusion was momentary, but it passes as lips were suddenly pressed against his. Their very first kiss was filled with teeth and tongue.

 _Sideways for attention_  
 _longways for results_

 _who are you going to cross?_

* * *

 **Okay...so I fucked up, I fucked up _REAL_ bad...see... _IF_ you saw the first "version" of this chapter, I am sorry, that was _NOT_ meant to be seen, as it was not finished, edited, or ready in _ANY_ regard. I had believed that I clicked on the right document, but apparently I had not. Oddly enough, when I posted this as a one-shot, I somehow posted it as 'Humor,' when I recall actually clicking on 'Romance' but apparently not.**


	5. The Fighter in the Air Tonight

Tom's breath caught in his throat when the news reached him. Fear he's never, _ever,_ felt before bashed into him, like a curse to the chest. He knew that it had been a bad idea.

He wanted to abandon the castle to go to Hogsmeade himself, but he could not. As much as it pained him, he was to follow orders and stay put, waiting for his fellow Slytherins to come back. He could only hope and pray to Merlin that nothing had happened.

In his first year, he had found someone similar to him. He had a family, unlike himself, but they did not treat him right. They beat and starved him, worked him harder than a house elf. But the years of abuse didn't destroy his spirit. He earned his place under Tom's wing, becoming his second and his most trusted. Tom had heard them be called a 'matched set.' One was never without the other, at least not too often. During their fifth year, their friendship grew even greater, and with Tom raising to power as he was, Hadrian Peverell was named 'Future Consort' by his very own Knights.

When Tom found out about his heritage, he made sure to find out about Hadrian's as well. He was the last direct descendant of the Peverell line, whilst Tom's own and the Potter lines were distant relatives. His parents had been killed, the reason was not ever mentioned, and so he was living with extremely distant muggle cousins that did not take to the magic world kindly, but knew they could not keep Hadrian from it. He had found that Hadrian had been a pureblood, and his parents had left quite a bit of fortune for him when he was older. Had it been anybody else, Tom would've been jealous deep down, however, with Hadrian it wasn't the case for obvious reasons.

However, something strange happened in sixth year. Hadrian's birthday was too far into the year, and by the time he was in Hogwarts for that first year, he'd been twelve for majority of it much like Tom. So when they celebrated his seventeenth birthday in their sixth year, Hadrian had been sick for a week before hand. And on the night before his birthday he had been in pain. Hadrian had come into a creature inheritance, one that only he, the medi-witch, their head of house, and the Headmaster knew about.

Hadrian had become a vampire.

His already gorgeous green eyes were even more vibrant, his skin was now flawless, free of the scars his family had inflicted upon him, and pale. He would continue to age a little while longer, to a more appropriate age before he stopped ageing completely. And, according to the goblins, he was venomous in two different ways. He could turn whoever he wished, and he could poison someone. (The moment they had been alone after Hadrian had finally come through his inheritance, he had asked Tom if he would want to become a vampire. Tom would've said yes, but at the time, he knew it to be a bad idea. He would forever remain in his teenager body, and that would not be helpful in the long run. So, an agreement was struck, that upon Tom's Twenty-fourth birthday, he would be turned.) He would need a constant supply of blood, unable to eat any human food anymore.

The first week had been the hardest for his boyfriend, his new heightened senses had been nearly overwhelming to him, and Tom had become his anchor. And during all of this, both teenagers had found out that Hadrian had become a little more cold-hearted. He'd always, in Tom's opinion, been too easy on the Knights, but now he was just as ruthless as Tom himself. But it was easily explained; the pain Hadrian had went through had literally been him dying. He had lost at least part of his soul to Death. Because of this, he didn't care about everyone anymore, much to Tom's relief. He had joked quite a few times that the hat must've misplaced him, that he should've been made a lion instead.

The only thing that didn't seem to change was the way he was around Tom, the way he felt, looked, or acted towards his boyfriend never changed.

For once in his life, Tom was content. He didn't worry about the war raging in the muggle world, he didn't worry about returning to the orphanage, or Hadrian to his relatives, and he didn't worry about Dumbledore.

And now, in their seventh year, they had officially become lovers, after all the teasing and jokes, they finally did it. The Headboy's room where both of them had been living the entire year to no-one's surprise. The night it had happened had been forever branded into Tom's mind, not only for the obvious reason, but Hadrian had bit him. It did not hurt, nor did any venom been injected in his veins. Instead it had been a pleasurable experience for both of them to the point that Hadrian had nearly stopped drinking the blood the house elves had been getting for him.

It was now February, a Hogsmeade trip had been planned, Tom and Hadrian had been planning on staying behind. But the day before the trip, Honeydukes had sent Hadrian a letter, claiming that there was something wrong with his order of Blood Pops, and they needed him to come in personally to deal with it. He had promised that he would deal with it and come straight back to Hogwarts, there was no need for Tom to come. Then news reached Tom's ears not even an hour after Hadrian had left.

Hogsmead was on fire. Someone had cast a Fiendfyre, and it was quickly spreading throughout the entire village.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he paced the length of the common room again and again, his fingers threading through his hair every couple footsteps. Students began to trickle in, finally free from the both the flames and the medi-witch. Tom's gaze snapped over towards the entrance every time it opened, but his boyfriend was never the one to come through. When his knights entered the room, they were obviously the worst of the lot, burns that were only beginning to heal, their clothes singed.

Hadrian was not with them.

LeStrange took one look at him before he had tears filling his eyes. But, ever the pureblood, he did not cry, he told what happened in a steady voice. Hadrian had been with them up until Honeydukes, they had meant to go in with him, but for some reason, they found themselves going separate ways to run different errands that they wanted to do, except LeStrange, but he did not enter the shop. He waited outside. No one else had entered, and yet the next thing he knew the building was on fire, and Dumbledore was barreling out of the shop, and pulling out as many students as he could, and claimed that he did not see Hadrian in the shop.

No trace of the vampire had been found.

Tom listened to this with a blank expression, before closing his eyes. He did not want to break down now. He said not a word as he left the common room, and returned to the Headboy's room. The world seemed to stop when he finally entered the room. He fell to his knees, a cold searing pain piercing through his chest. Tears burned his eyes as his hands came up to his hair to grip it so tightly, his scalp hurt. But nothing mattered. Tom's world had crumbled around at his feet, pain and anguish tore through him.

Fire in general was not actually dangerous to vampires, not even Fiendfyre. But the one name that LeStrange had said circled around and around in his mind. _Dumbledore._

Dumbledore was one of the teachers to oversee the visit, something he didn't often do. He couldn't have been in Honeydukes for the products, he had proclaimed many times that the candy wasn't to his tastes.

Rage coursed through him, but it was quelled easily by his heartbreak. Deep in his chest, Tom couldn't help but deny it, _Hadrian couldn't really be **dead**...right?_ But Tom did not encourage the feeling, just sat there on the floor of his room, in pain and shock. Vaguely he heard the door open, meaning one of the teachers had entered the room as no student could get in besides those who even knew where the room was, let alone the password.

"Tom! My dear boy, I'm so sorry. I wish I had gotten here sooner...Tom?" Professor Slughorn's voice echoed around him.

But he could not find it within him to reply. The professor cursed, something that mildly, in the small portion of Tom's mind that remained clear, shocked him. Professor Slughorn _never_ cursed. Slughorn called to someone outside of the room, before he heard the medi-witche's voice, berating herself on her own stupidity. Apparently Hadrian had been the only one caught in the fire, so of course Tom wouldn't take it well.

A cool vial pressed against his lips, but he violently jerked back, a snarl pulling his lips before he could stop himself. _No one_ touched him. Not even to help him.

"Tom, please. Drink the potion. You're in shock, you need rest." _I need Hadrian._ Shot through his brain before he shut it down. He numbly took the potion, drinking it without tasting it, and made his way over to his bed.

"We can't let him attend classes like this." The medi-witch whispered, believing Tom couldn't hear her.

"Write a permission slip. Give him the week off. He will suffer the most at this loss. Such a shame. Young Hadrian had been promising!"

"Yes, he was. But Horace, I don't understand, he couldn't be killed in a fire like that. Why was it only _he_ who died?"

"I don't know. Albus believes that whoever set the fire, might've also gotten Hadrian."

"...Horace, how would Albus know that? He shouldn't speculate anything... _he doesn't know that Hadrian was a vampire._ "

Tom, in his failing conscious could _feel_ the confusion coming off his teacher. He lost all ties to earth moments later, never hearing the end of the conversation.

As the two older witch and wizard had promised, he had the week off. The Perfects had taken up his share of patrolling, his Knights brought him his homework, and occasionally his meals, that he couldn't be bothered less to eat. There was a crippling pain in his chest that wouldn't go away, and he knew it never would.

As he had only confessed to Hadrian in private, he had loved him. He had loved him so completely that all future plans had been made around the other teen. And it was now all in ruins.

A couple of years passed, the pain never went away nor dimmed, and neither did that feeling that his vampire was still alive. But he never dwelled on it. He believed it to be his imagination, a wish that would was there to merely help fill the void that Hadrian had left. He never took another lover, his heart still heavily set onto Hadrian.

Then, a chance encounter with Dumbledore during one of his many raids. No one knew that it was he who was Voldemort, except this old man...somehow. He did not hesitate to attack, his mind playing out what he believed to had happened that day at Honeydukes, how Dumbledore had done something to his Hadrian. It did not come anywhere close to the truth, however.

At some point during the fight, Tom had managed to pin the older man down, and quickly cast 'legilimens' upon the old fool, and tore uncaringly through his memories to find that day. It was surprisingly easy...as if the man had been prepared to show him.

He watched as Dumbledore had waited within Honeydukes, waiting for Hadrian (seeing him again, even in memory, hurt like a curse to the chest). Dumbledore had demanded to know what Hadrian was. And upon refusing to answer him, Dumbledore got angry. There was a noticeable lack of someone behind the counter. He had cursed Hadrian, before the younger of the two had realized what had happened. Of course, at this point, Dumbledore had started fighting against him, and the memory became blurry.

The curse had been, apparently, the killing curse, and upon realization as to what he'd done, he set the place ablaze.

The memory had been fabricated, and the old man was too skilled for Tom to fight through. Even then, the image of Hadrian falling dead as result of the curse killed him inside.

Which begs the question. What _really_ happened that day? Why did Dumbledore fight so hard to fake the ending of their meeting?

He never got the chance to ask. The moment he retracted from the man's mind, he disapparated back to his manor. His Death Eaters had long fled the scene on his orders.

~In The Air Tonight~

Voldemort sat upon his throne, his thoughts clear for the first time in years. His last hour had been spent reminiscing about his school years. His heart still ached when he thought about Hadrian, and that feeling never did leave, even in his madness.

The battle in the Department of Mysteries had just ended, and his attempt at possessing the Potter Brat's mind had cleared his own. It made him see many things.

First off, that the prophecy was a fake. Of course it was, Dumbledore never missed a chance to fuck with his mind. Second, the boy was somehow connected to him. He did not like it, nor did he understand it...until now.

Harry Potter was almost the spitting image of his lovely Hadrian Peverell. The fact that when Hadrian had came into his inheritance had killed part of his soul. Death does not take incomplete souls (the reason Voldemort had created his single horcrux), but unlike himself, the soul had gone through the process of rebirth again, not bound to an object like his. It further proved his feeling that Hadrian was alive. Potter would not have looked like Hadrian if he had indeed been killed by Dumbledore.

Something must have happened, if Hadrian had not returned to him. The image of Dumbledore's fabricated memory circling around in his mind. He stood from his throne and made his way to his bedroom, allowing his glamour to drop. He looked as he did when he created the Horcrux. It would not last forever, soon his body would age how he should have, but he had quite a while before that would happen.

He slid into his bed, noticeably cold even after so many years.

...

Harry's heart was pounding in his ears. Death Eaters were _everywhere._ He could barely take a couple steps forward before he was being shot at by several curses of the retreating Death Eaters. Voldemort had called to his Death Eaters to fall back, claiming if they brought Harry to him out in the Forbidden Forest within the hour he would cease his attack. Dumbledore was trapped in the astronomy tower, their attempt to leave the castle had been thwarted.

It was the end of sixth year, his lessons from Dumbledore had been tiring and elusive. He only _just_ learned about the horcruxes Voldemort made only a week ago, and Dumbledore was going to take him to the location of the next one. But when they met at the tower, Death Eaters attacked, and Dumbledore had told him to run.

He was supposed to run back to the dormitories, but like all his lessons (and every other time he was ever in the Headmaster's office) something was calling to him. Only this time, it was so powerful that he had disobeyed orders and was making his way to the Gargoyle Statue. He called the password down the hall, and by the time he reached it, it was sliding shut once more. He made his way up the stairs breathlessly, following the pull that directed him to a bookshelf within the Headmaster's office. His magic reached out and felt which one to yank that had the bookshelf moving.

Not stopping to question _why_ or _how_ he knew it was there, he continued down the dark passage way. Every couple steps, a torch alights dimly. It felt like an eternity, but was merely a few moments with the speed he was traveling. He came into an extremely dark room, no torches lit, and no sound came from the darkness.

Harry knew, however, that if he took two more steps, he would hit a wall of bars, heavily soaked in magic to keep something inside.

Harry heard a rustle of cloth somehow, over his own heaving chest. A low rumbling sound filled his ears, before a deep, rasping voice sounded.

 _"Why are you here, child?"_

Harry, despite himself, answered. "I don't _know."_

 _"What year is it?"_

"1997." Harry felt the hair on his arms stand up at the snarl that echoed through the room.

 _"Release me. You have the power child. I cannot see past these bars."_

"Why are you here?"

 _"Release me and I shall tell you. Just allow your magic to touch the bars, and you will free me."_

Everything within Harry was willing to follow the order, and -with little hesitation- he reached out with his magic and let it flow through the bars, disabling any spells it found. With a semi-loud _whoosh,_ the bars disintegrated.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the darkness. He was met with silence for a moment, before a light shone through the darkness.

A pair of blazing green eyes was the last thing he saw before there was a pain in his neck and the world faded away.

...

Fire was everywhere, engulfing the trees in the heat and illuminating everything in a warm glow. Voldemort did not know who cast it, his bets heavily on Bellatrix. The trees, the village, along with the outer perimeter of the castle had been warded against fiendfyre when it had set ablaze the village, all those years ago. The Ministry did not want a repeat of the accident ever again, especially since they never caught the wizard responsible.

But the fire had spread, doing no harm, but still there. It would wear itself out before it finally went away, and the way it was continuing it appeared that it wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

A feeling churned in his gut. Something was going to happen tonight, something _big._ Voldemort even knew it had nothing to do with the brat. He had hoped the boy would come out to the forest, but not to kill him. He didn't want this damn connection binding them, he could sever it, and leave the boy alone if he so wished.

Dumbledore was proving to be a problem, however. He had hoped Malfoy would have rid of him by now, but he never fully expected the Malfoy heir to pull through.

Something shifted in the air, a powerful force was heading his way, magic that was powerful, sweet, and so hauntingly familiar.

 _Hadrian._

Screams echoed off the trees, coming from the castle, following the magic. Voldemort could scarcely believe it. Someone broke through the fire wall that surrounded the clearing they were in. Voldemort could feel disappointment sear through him, for it was Potter. Only...

It was too... _lithe_ to be Potter. Potter is small and slim, but he was also bulky. Not overly muscular, but enough to know that _this wasn't Harry Potter._ The figure stood with the flames behind him, his face shrouded in shadow despite the fire raging around him.

Bellatrix seemed to believe that he _was_ Potter, and shot a curse at him. He moved to snarl at her, but it stopped in his throat when the spell bounced off the male, leaving him unaffected by it. The woman screeched, and before he knew it she launched herself at the male, a dagger in hand. He would have called out, but by then it would have been too late.

The stranger had gripped the wrist holding the dagger, and spun the woman effortlessly, knocking her to her knees. He swept her hair to the side in one swift motion, before he bit. Voldemort's suspicions had been confirmed.

 _It was Hadrian._

The feeling that burst through him had startled him, to the point he nearly lost control over his glamour. He watched, deaf to the cries of the Death Eaters around him as Hadrian drained the woman before him. While not overly attached to the insane witch, the Death Eaters were fearful that if the Dark Lord was allowing his most trusted member be attacked like this, what of _them?_ Not all of them were inner circle members, but that wouldn't matter...not against a vampire.

A sigh of relief echoed the clearing when Voldemort gave them the order to leave. The attack would not continue. And with several 'pops' it was him, Hadrian, and a barely alive Bellatrix. Well, there was one other, Rodolphus LeStrange had remained for obvious reasons.

Hadrian pulled away, Bellatrix still alive, but only just. Voldemort turned towards his remaining Death Eater. "If you wish for her to live, take her away." He hissed impatiently. Rodolphus, despite everything, did indeed love his wife. So he rushed forward, not at all bothered by the vampire. He left with a pop, leaving Voldemort alone with the vampire.

Hadrian took a step forward, his head cocked to the side, reaching forward. Voldemort realized that he wouldn't recognize him, and immediately dropped the glamour. They stared at each other for a mere moment, before the vampire darted across the clearing and into Tom's arms, a strangled sound leaving his throat. Tom held tight to him, unwilling to actually believe that this was true. Hell, it might even be an illusion set by Dumbledore to distract him, but he knew that was impossible, even Dumbledore couldn't re-create the feel of someone's magic.

The feeling of Hadrian in his arms again filled him with warmth. He did manage to mutter, "How?" Into his hair, but received a shake of his head.

"Not here. Take me away from here, and I'll tell you everything." But he pulled away, not fully, still holding onto his arm. He dragged him over to where he had entered, the fire dying away, leaving them with little time. He looked down at the prone form of Harry Potter, looking almost lifeless on the ground.

"I couldn't leave him, Tom. He was being manipulated into being the Headmaster's prized chess piece." Those green eyes looked up at him, and he could only nod and allow Hadrian to hoist the boy in his arms to take with them into his manor. Once they landed, Tom called a house elf to take Potter to a guest room, and ward it so he couldn't leave. He then led Hadrian further into the manor, and up into his bedroom's sitting room. He allowed Hadrian to near collapse into the couch, sitting next to him, because the vampire had yet to let loose his hold on his arm. The grip was almost painful, but he could deal with it.

"What happened?" Tom asked again, his voice gentle.

"That day...there was no problem with the order. It had been Dumbledore, his chance to corner me and demand that I tell him what I was. He had noticed when I stopped eating, my sudden change, and my certain privileges. I had refused to answer, claiming as a teacher it was none of his concern, and if he did not cease with the behavior, then I would go to the Ministry and Headmaster." He finally let go of Tom's arm, but only so he could trail his fingers over the smooth flesh of his forearm. "He grew angry, even more so when he realized that the killing curse did not work. He fired off the first spell, and I retaliated, it went on for a couple minutes before he got the better of me...he stunned me and took me down into the cellar. There _was...is_ a passage way from Honeydukes to Hogwarts. He left me stunned in the passage after setting fire to the village."

Tom's eyes closed. The fake memory. He had been hiding the fact that he had kidnapped Hadrian, _all out of rage._

"He came back for me, I believe, hours later. When he finally released me, he did so in a dark room. The walls were imbedded with magic to stop me from escaping, and he had conjured a wall of bars so he could interrogate me. I don't know how much time passed, but he did not find out that I was a vampire until later. I had grown so weak, that I had attempted to feed from him. He had ranted for _hours_ about how he could not believe that Dippet had allowed such a _dark creature_ into the school. He became Headmaster not much longer after that.

"He did start making sure I fed, but the blood he gave me was always so stale, and never human. And he wouldn't feed me every day. I think he might have been observing me, seeing how long I could last without blood. Then, he started coming in the cell..." Hadrian pursed his lips, seeming as if he did not want to talk about it. Tom growled lowly in his throat, warningly. It wasn't a danger to Hadrian, but to _Dumbledore._

If _any_ of the scenarios that was currently playing out in his head happened then he was going to rip Dumbledore apart _limb_ from _limb._

"It's not what you think, he would do stuff to my fangs. Like, he was milking a snake of venom, only to _me._ I don't know what he was doing, at least, not until much later, but it _hurt._ At first it was silent and dark, I was hidden away from all view. But when he became Headmaster, he moved me. This was a little different, the spell work was more involved. I could hear out into his office, but that was it. I couldn't see anything brick wall, and I didn't find out until today that he had enchanted the bars so I could not see it. Me being able to hear into his office might have been the only thing that kept me from going mad. Well, that and I realized that yes, he did block my magic, but it was only my core magic. I still had access with all my powers I gained as a Vampire. I learned how to harness it, and project my voice, but Dumbledore was deaf to it.

"It was endless darkness and silence when he was not within his office. I do believe that he forgot about me for a while, had the house elves feed me, at least...for a while.

"One night, or day, I do not know, he came in with a pensive. He woke me up, and forced me within the blasted thing." He swallowed thickly. "He showed me a, at first, strange scene. Dumbledore had disillusioned himself within a small, cottage-like house. A man and a woman were in a living room. I did not understand, and was still in a state of confusion when the house started to shake. The man had jumped to his feet cursing, telling the woman to leave, when the door blasted open. I recognized the voice, he'd been in the Headmaster's office often enough that I knew him. James Potter and his wife, he yelled at her to run, to take Harry and go. I wondered briefly where the other one was, Sirius, but then I saw you." Hadrian broke off for a moment, before continuing, his green gaze now down to where his fingers were trailing over his arm. "I watched you kill them, and it did not bother me, I knew what you wanted to do. I was confused on how you had come to this, but guessed. You killed James and followed up after the muggleborn woman.

"But, seeing..." He had to stop his story for a moment again, needing to collect himself. "I watched the curse rebound. I watched as you died. The moment I came back, Dumbledore tried to tell me, that you've turned down the dark path, that he saved me from you, and other useless nonsense. I silenced him by attacking him. I didn't see him for a long while after that.

"I believe a couple years passed, before anything else happened again." Hadrian was fully pressed against Tom, his head buried under his chin. Tom did not know when they changed positions, and nor did he care as he wrapped Hadrian in his arms. "A man was alone in Dumbledore's office. I don't remember for what reason, but I called to him. He was able to open the passage way, I think, I could hear him coming towards me. He couldn't get passed the bars, however. I realized that he could see me, but I could not see him. He was confused about why I was there, but was willing to help get me free.

"But Dumbledore came back at that moment, and grew into a _rage._ He altered the man's memory, damaging his mind so horribly that he couldn't speak without a stutter, then placed him under the _Imperius_ curse, and ordered him to go to Albania."

Tom went wide eyed, as he recalled a nightmare that Quirrell had, of vampires coming and killing him. Featuring a certain green-eyed one, whom he did not recognize for both his madness, and the nightmare had twisted Hadrian into something he was not.

"I don't know what happened, until the end of that year, I believe. Dumbledore had forced me into a pensive once again, and showed me, what you had become. I knew he was attempting to brainwash me, but I couldn't help but feel relieved, you were still alive. If you won this war, then there was a chance you could find me. It had been an entertaining few years, well as entertaining one could get trapped inside a dark, dank cell. People frequented Dumbledore's office often, and I could follow what was happening, the Potter boy being the topic of most conversations. Then the Triwizard Tournament happened, and another attempt at escape was possible, when Potter came into the office and was left alone.

"I was able to pull the boy to the bookshelf, but that damned pensive caught his interest before I could call to him completely. He was reprimanded by Dumbledore, but was ultimately.. _.pleased_ the boy had found it. That was when I realized that he was manipulating Potter. And when that year ended, I heard Potter tell Dumbledore everything that had happened in the graveyard, and then, there was nothing for about a week. The year after was, for me, uninteresting. A bitch was enough to run the old fool out of his school, which I do find amusing.

"This year...the boy, Harry, was in the Headmaster's office often. The old fool was showing him memories of your life. Of your parents, of your uncle and grandfather, everything." Tom let out a hiss of rage. A kiss to his throat was enough to calm him, along with Hadrian shifting further into his embrace. "Hell, once, he came out asking about me." Tom could hear the amusement in his vampire's voice at that. "But Dumbledick had brushed me off, with an 'pay attention, Harry. We are not here to talk about the other boys in his year.' I think I laughed nearly loud enough to be heard by the old man, because he was rushing Potter out of the room within the minute.

"Oh! I forgot to mention, I had been calling to the boy each and every time he was within the office walls. Dumbledore believes you have multiple horcruxes, all because of Slughorn's memory of you asking him about making seven of them."

Tom pursed his lips. "He is right, to an extent. I do have one. But that is always on my person." He murmured, bringing a hand up to Hadrian's eyes so he could see the ring. "How did you get free?"

"Potter." Hadrian answered. "He had become so _entuned_ to my call, that the moment he knew Dumbledore wasn't going to be in his office, he came to me, and let me go. I injected my venom into him, before feeding him my blood, and carried him down to the forest...having a _few...snacks_ on the way."

"And yet you almost killed Bellatrix." He smiled softly.

"Ahh...I, uh, _apologize_ for that one...the old fool had taken to showing me false memories for a small time, when he attempted to sway me to his side. He showed me you with a woman. I knew it was fake, but it still angered me. And when I saw that _same woman_ charging me in the clearing...I snapped. I was, however, also in a minor blood rage. I haven't had human blood-fresh blood-in so long, that I went a _little...insane_ with thirst."

"I would never have touched her." The disgust was heavy on his voice. "I couldn't even _think_ about touching anyone other than _you."_ A pleased purr sounded from his chest.

"You wouldn't have been able to even if you had _wanted_ to. I marked _you_ as my mate, and if you had tried to even _look_ at someone else, you would have been in pain."

Tom's eyes narrowed. "How?" his only answer was fangs brushing across his neck, ghosting over the bite that Hadrian had given him many years ago. It never healed properly, and had scarred. It hadn't even been hidden by his glamour. Tom suddenly realized that was also why he could feel as if Hadrian had been alive.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, letting himself bask in the coolness that was his Hadrian. He wasn't freezing, but his body lacked the normal heat that a normal human or wizard would have. Then a thought struck him, about why Potter of all people was in his manor.

"Do you realize that..." Tom started, with every intention of telling Hadrian that Harry was his other half of his soul, but was cut off.

"Yes. I could feel him within the school, and I knew what he was. The rest of my soul. I had decided, upon the boy's second year, that should I get free, I would spite Dumbledore just by claiming the boy as my childe." He pulled back to look at Tom in the eye. "And I have. As we speak, he shall be undergoing the change into a vampire. The way I turned him will take a day and night for him to awaken. I have made him a vampire unlike myself, meaning he will be different. Different than I or my parents."

Tom blinked. "Your parents?" Hadrian nodded.

"Dumbledore used information to try and sway me from you. He had, somehow, found out that my parents were murdered, by hunters. They were purebloods in both wizard and vampire stature. They both came from a long line of born Vampires, which is why I have two types of venom."

"What was Dumbledore doing to you? When you claimed he was 'milking' you like a snake of it's venom?"

A sadistic smirk splayed over his vampire's lips.

* * *

I'm actually considering making this another short story, like Pretty Prince. This would be the prologue, but I still haven't decided yet. If I do not decide to make this an actual story, than I will make a part 2 of this, and post it here.

this was originally going to be a two-parter, and both of them songfics inspired by **In This Moment's** _'The Fighter'_ and 'In The Air Tonight'. I wanted to have _'Big Bad Wolf_ ' to be "playing"-because of the lyrics _"Even in these chains you can't stop me"-_ whilst Hadrian was in captivity, but I couldn't add it, there was also going to be a scene when they confront Hadrian, and he had to use a ritual that he needed to sing during, and he was going to sing _'Natural Born Sinner'_ with Harry coming in and singing the parts of _"Did you really think by pushing me, I would become what you want me to be?"_ But _Natural Born Sinner_ could also still happen, it just depends.~

All four songs are by **In This Moment** , in which I do not own, along with Harry Potter.

(ps, yes, my incubus!Harry is still being worked on, don't worry)


	6. Incubus (pt 2)

_Dumbledore was attacking_

*SWITCH P.O.V.*

Severus' confused mind replayed over and over what had happened. There wasn't anyway he fell down the stairs like his lord claimed, though his head did hurt like he had. But he wouldn't just forget something! There was a black hole in his memory, and it stung to try and probe at it. So Severus went to report to Dumbledore, wincing mentally at how the elder was going to react at the news he didn't find anything of importance.

Dumbledore didn't believe him, he could see it in those damn sparkling eyes, before his mental walls were being violently ripped down. He was floored, Dumbledore's attack into his memories so extreme, that any fight would leave him mentally ill if he tried to stop him. When Dumbledore found that black hole, there was suddenly so much pain, that he couldn't see and nearly blacked out from the intensity of it. Dumbledore let a pleased smirk fill his lips at getting rid of the black mist that hung heavily over that portion of the Potion's Master's brain. It didn't seem permanent, only there temporarily.

And what he saw in the now uncovered memory threw him into a rage and fury. _They had Potter_. He quickly sent his phoenix to his members of the Order, and telling them to meet up. They were attacking, and getting the boy back, no matter what.

Dumbledore left a gasping Snape on the floor, finally making his decision about whose side he was on, cursing the old fool, and silently thanking the fact that the old man had not seen the fact the boy was now an incubus.

*SWITCH P.O.V.*

"What?!" Tom demanded, his red eyes narrowing into slits.

"Dumbledore is attacking, sir."

"Gather everyone, get them ready." Tom hissed, slamming the door shut in the man's face. Harry was off the bed in a second, pulling pajama bottoms on. He watched as Tom moved around the room, throwing on his battle robes as he moved, cursing the entire time.

"I'm not staying in the shadows this time, Tom." Harry's soft voice sounded, stalling his lover for a moment.

Blood met emerald, and Tom found he couldn't deny his smaller lover, and nodded, motioning for Harry to get ready. Tom had made Harry a mask, dropping down the cheeks, but leaving the mouth bare, intricate silver designs in the black metal. It came up to form around his horns, making it appear the horns were part of the mask itself.

Tom slammed through the doors of the council room, Harry on his heels. The Death Eaters were surprised by the unknown man with their Lord, but didn't question it, simply looking towards Voldemort.

The ground shook, a loud 'BOOM' filled the air, and a hiss from Voldemort had them apparating out into the battlefield. Bellatrix and a few others, the ones who knew who the masked man was, stood waiting for his orders.

"Stay with him, and protect him with your life!" He snarled, staring down each of them individually. They all bowed before following their Lord and his Consort onto the Battlefield. It was just outside the wards, the Flaming Chickens unable to get in. He was instantly assaulted with multiple curses and spells that Harry had to throw his arms up to create a magical barrier. With Bella and Lucius on either side of him, Harry shot his own curses back at the attackers, their clumsy attempts to get out of the way failing horribly.

A stray green light flashed by Harry, nearly hitting him, but Lucius pulled him away at that last moment it was to touch his arm. The action caused Harry to look towards the one who shot it…and snarled when he saw Dumbledore, randomly and crazily shooting the killing curse around him hitting both light and dark memebers...until his gaze found Tom. That damned twinkle was nowhere to be seen, but, as he pointed his wand towards the Dark Lord, a green light glowing at the end of the old man's wand. Panic arose in Harry's throat, and he leapt towards his mate, hooking his legs around his waist as his wings erupted from his back. Harry tucked his arms under Tom's chin as he curled his massive black appendages around the both of them, feeling the killing curse bounce off the onyx skin of his wings.

The battle around them seemed to stop at the motion, shock radiating off of the entire mass as the killing curse had been merely _blocked!_ They all stared at the man who'd boldly thrown and curled himself around the Dark Lord, basically clinging to his back, drop gracefully down, staring with a murderous aura at the old man who'd attempted the life of Voldemort.

Dumbledore was pissed, glaring at the masked one who'd protected his Lord from demise. A red light flashed his way, Dumbledore blocked it, sending a stunner towards the winged one. It was shielded, splattering brightly above, unknown to Dumbledore, Harry. The duel caught the attention of the entire battlefield, everyone stopping to watch. Harry shot off two spells in quick recession, seemingly dancing away from the spells Dumbledore threw at him. Dumbledore stopped the two spells transfiguring a pile of rocks into a bunch of birds to take the spells for him.

Voldemort watched all of this with what seemed like a bored expression, but his eyes told otherwise, fear and anxiety uncharacteristically shone through red orbs. His eyes widened, however, when he saw what spell Dumbledore was preparing to use, and pulled his lover back as a jet of dark purple lashed at Harry, a cutting curse that ricocheted off Harry's mask, his head recoiling form the force, cracking it.

The ruined mask fell, revealing green eyes and a familiar face that shocked everyone on the "light" side and most of the "dark" side. Dumbledore even froze when he saw his "Golden Boy" with horns and large wings fluttering angrily behind him.

Two teens pushed through the crowd, a bushy haired girl and a red-headed boy, twin looks of shock and betrayal shining in their eyes. Dead silence echoed around the clearing, even breathing was barley heard.

"Harry?" The silence was broke, by the teens, as they took a tentative step forward.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Dumbledore suddenly raged, realizing that Harry had saved the Dark Lord from his killing curse. That would've ended the war once and for all, and _he_ would've been the savior!

But Harry merely hissed at him, the silver light of the full moon glinting off his slender horns. Then he shot another curse the Headmaster's way, smiling almost insanely at the look on the old man's face, along with firing two different spells towards his "friends."

Dumbledore was now _beyond_ pissed and was now firing the violent spells he could think of at the moment at the boy, snarling when he easily deflected them with his wings. Tom had decided that it was enough, and entered the duel as well, giving the Death Eaters the motivation to start the fighting back up as well, hexing the frozen light side before they could react. The battle broke out again, the giants and trolls-and any other mythical creature on their side-finally arriving and joining the battle, severely out-numbering the light side. Dumbledore let out a shout of rage as he watched Ron get blasted across the battle field by a Death Eater. Hermione was in the arms of what looked to be a vampire, and werewolves were surging through the area.

"DUMBLEDORE! WE NEED TO CALL A RETREAT!" Someone yelled, causing a burst of anger to shoot through the old man. No one told him what to do. But he conceded that this was becoming...messy. Somehow managing to pull out his grandfatherly persona, he shot Harry a disappointed stare before shooting sparks into the night sky, signaling for retreat.

But just as he was ready to disapparate, a spell hit him in the chest as he arm was still in the air. The spell forced his wand out of his grip. His eyes widened as the wand twirled it's way into Voldemort's outstretched hand, Harry's wand still pointed at him from casting the Expelliarmus spell. However, before he could react, he was being forced back to the Order's HQ.

Cheers sprang up amongst the Death Eaters when all the light side was gone. Voldemort smiled a moment before shooting sparks up to silence them. When they all quieted, he cast Sonorus upon himself and gave everyone orders, Harry quiet by his side. The giants retreated along with the werewolves and any other creature that joined the dark. There were a few injuries, but nothing major. Most would be healed before the sun fell the next day.

No one questioned why Harry was there, almost all of them remembering that Harry Potter was captured years ago, and believing that their Lord just manipulated him to their side.

However, one Death Eater didn't seem to agree with the sight.

 _"POTTER,_ My Lord?" Harry didn't react to the name, but Voldemort did. He snapped his head over to one of the newer Death Eaters, Cornfoot. "Why is Potter here?"

Tom's eyes narrowed, "Watch your tongue, lest you lose it, Cornfoot. You do not question my actions. _Leave."_

"No, my Lord. We have a right to know. He should not be trusted! Potter is the Light's Golden Boy!"

"And yet he placed himself between me and the killing curse did he not? More than most of you even _dared_ to try. This is your last war..."

"But, My Lord, Potter..." He didn't have a chance to continue, suddenly floored by a _crucio._ But it was not given out by Voldemort. Harry looked indifferently down at the writhing man below him, not letting the curse up until Tom placed a hand on his shoulder, he responded by letting his tail wrap around Tom's leg.

"You _do not_ cut me off." Tom growled at the shaking form. "You _do not_ question me. You _most certainly_ do not disrespect your Lord's _Consort_. His name is no longer Potter, as it is now _Riddle."_ A cruel smile lit up his face. "But, you'll never call him by his true name." A flash of green, and the man was dead. All around them, everyone kneeled, showing their acceptance to their Lord's Consort.

Tom ignored them, apparating he and Harry back into the entry hall in his Manor. They started heading up towards their room, only to be stopped by Severus Snape. He kneeled the moment Tom's eyes landed on him.

"My lord, I am sorry. Dumbledore attacked me, he broke through the obliviate you placed on me and found out about Harry being alive. It was my fault you were attacked."

Tom scowled, of course. He should of known that Severus would be attacked at one point. "I'm pulling you back. You no longer are our spy. We'll get someone else to do so." Snape's onyx eyes widened, daring to look up for confirmation, before nodding quickly and moving to disapparate away.

Twirling the elder wand between his fingers, Tom smirked. It really was a good thing that he had reclaimed his ring after being reborn. He now had all of the hallows in his possession.

The war was almost over. Dumbledore was without his wand, the light side suffered many losses and were now aware of Harry's true place in all of it.

Soon, the Wizarding world will know a new era.


	7. A Pirate's Life for Me

Music played merrily through the doors and open windows, a warm glow wafting through the cracks, a beacon in the dark of night. Laughter could be heard, along with the heavy clinking of glasses. Just out side, walking up from the dock, their heavy boots clunking against the wet wood. They made their way towards the dock-side Tavern. None of them bothered to look at the name, before entering. Instantly, upon their arrival, everything went silent.

The group settled into a table, watching as a green-eyed barmaid shyly came to serve them, gaining the attention of the youngest in the group, a gleam entering his calculating eyes as he took a swig of his mead as his fellow pirates spoke aimlessly around him. The barmaid was a boy, not _quite_ a man, he looked like a woman, even dressed as such. But he was pretty, and _that,_ in Cornfoot's eyes, was close enough.

The Captain of the band of Pirates in the Tavern had remained on his ship, sitting in the Captain's quarters reading. It wasn't too often he could sit and read silently, listening to the lapping of the waves against his ship, the _Nagini._ The silence of his absent crew was only slightly discerning, but he knew it wouldn't last and they would soon be back-as it had been several hours. However, most of them were new-the newest being Cornfoot-as he'd lost quite a few crew members in a fight with a rival pirate band. Only a small portion of his original followers remained.

Tom, known to the world as Captain Voldemort-leader of the Death Eaters, drummed his fingers against the book. He couldn't focus on it, so with a sigh he placed it down. He sat for a moment longer, hearing his crew come back. It was too dangerous to stay ported for the night, and they had already re-stocked their supplies, so he exited his quarters, shouting out orders to get a move on, to drop the black sails and raise the anchor.

The sun was starting to rise when the order for the anchor to be dropped sounded. They were shoreside an island, one they've been to several times. Knowing it was safe, Tom let them all retreat down below the deck, standing next to his Second. Lucius stayed until the last one went down below the deck before nodding to his Captain and following them down. Tom made his way back to the Quarters, sitting on his bed, and no less than a minute later, did shouting start up below the deck. He sighed, but wasn't unused to it. _No one_ seemed to like the newest addition to the band of pirates.

And truthfully Tom didn't either. He had been promising at first, until the true reason he'd come along was revealed. The man had wanted to kill and pillage, but that wasn't the problem. The Death Eaters were the worst sort of Pirates, One of the most feared. It was what the man had wanted to do towards the _women._ Captain Voldemort was a Pirate, true, but he had rules and boundaries that were not to be crossed nor ignored. Raping was one of them, as his mother had been raped by his father.

But the newest member did not seem to grasp that last concept, and was on his last chance before he suffered the consequences. All of them were teetering on a thin line.

Lucius suddenly barged into his room, looking pale. "Sir, you need to go down there, they're not listening to me." He panted slightly. Tom stood quietly and, without a word, passed his Quarter Master Tom silently went below deck, finding his followers all in a circle, all whistling and shouting. A headache bloomed immediately, but he ignored it in favor of gripping two of the men in the outside of the ring by the shoulders, and roughly shoving them aside, sending them both flying. The others in front of the two quickly backed away, giving him a path into the ring.

"What is going on?!" He snarled, his dark eyes gleaming dangerously in the candlelight. He took in the sight of Cornfoot pinning a male barmaid to the cold wood of the boat. The said barmaid had a silk cloth tied around his wrists and mouth, with tears streaming down his eyes. Tom only glanced at him briefly before he was coming forward.

"Of course! Captain, I should have offered you the first g-" The young man was suddenly flying, hitting the wall of the boat roughly. Complete silence echoed the loud 'crash' as he collided with the heavy wood.

"And what have I told you?" Tom said with a sudden calmness that wasn't there moments ago. He crossed his arms, standing protectively over the barmaid, lest any of the others attempted anything whilst he was distracted. Tom noticed, briefly, that his older members were not apart of this, all of them back near their designated bunks. "LeStrange!" Both of them stood up and came forward. "Throw him in the brig, it's time they've learned the lesson." He sneered, hearing them move to complete his order. Tom had already turned away, swooping down to scoop the tiny male into his arms and started to go back above deck. Shouting was followed by a scuffle, but the young man was outmatched by the massive brothers.

A whimper had him looking down. Tom took in a shocked breath at the sight, the boy's eyes were a beautiful green, even red-rimmed and wet. He hurried faster back to his cabin, setting him down on his bed. Leaning down, Tom pulled the dagger out of his boot, dropping to a knee and gently cut the bindings on his wrists away.

He let out another whimper when he brought the knife up to the binding around his mouth, Tom shushed him, wiping away his tears, letting out a soft cooing sound. "I won't hurt you." He promised, "I swear on my ship that I, nor will my crew, will hurt you." He relaxed in Tom's hold, but remained still when he carefully slid the dagger in-between the silk and his skin. A moment later, he was free completely. "What is your name?" He purred at him.

"H-Harrison." Harrison's soft voice murmured, and Tom felt as if his heart was melting.

"Go to sleep. I'm sorry I didn't find out sooner, we've already left port. You might be stuck with us for a while." Harrison's green eyes drooped instantly, and once Tom heard the boy's breathing even out, he left the cabin.

He made his way slowly below deck, where they were all sitting silently. "Everyone up above deck. NOW!" He shouted, nodding to the LeStranges to get Cornfoot as everyone of the men rushed past him. He followed his men up to the deck, making his way to stand in front of his cabin's door.

Tom locked his arms behind his back, straightening his spine, his legs about two feet apart. He raised his chin, looking at the morning sky, and closed his eyes when he heard the trio finally come onto the deck. He turning his gaze down to the LeStrange brothers and Cornfoot, who'd been stripped of his gear, seeing the latter on his knees. His eyes swept to the sides, where all his men were leaning against the railings, making sure they were watching. It was time for them to learn what happened when they disobeyed orders.

"I don't understand! WE ARE PIRATES!"

"Yes. But the Captain's orders are to be followed. I have allowed you to remain on my ship, on the condition you were to follow my rules. You have not. Several times. Now, it seems I am at a standstill as to what to do to you. I will allow you to decide. First, you can be thrown overboard with your arms and legs bound when we are well away from this island. Now, your second option..."

"I choose it!" Cornfoot exclaimed. His captain had claimed that he would learn a lesson. Him being thrown over board would result in his death. Anything other than his death is better in his opinion.

"Are you sure?" He inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes!" Lucius slid behind him and into his quarters without him needing to tell him. Lucius, despite being his Quarter Master, his second in command never had the stomach for one of these sessions. So he would normally hide below deck. But he also knew that there was an extremely attractive barmaid in the captain's quarters, and if one unruly newbie got past him whilst he was distracted...he would be looking for an entire new crew.

Tom smirked, nodding to his original crew as they moved into position, the LeStrange brothers hauling up an odd-looking piece of wood. It was slanted with odd stains decorating the surface. There was four places on each of the corners for limbs to be bound, the straps that would bound the legs appearing as if it would latch around one's ankle. One of the massive brothers ducked down to quickly use his knife to cut the bindings away. Cornfoot let out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived when the moment his arms were free, they were once again griped and had forced him back so he was laying down on the slanted piece of wood. He tried to fight and get back up, but his arms were bound on either side of his head, along with his legs, the angle at which they had been tied made them spread open and wide.

"What the HELL?" He shouted, attempting to fight off the metal that bound him to the strange piece of wood.

"But, you said you picked this one...was I wrong to assume that you knew what awaited you?" A growl met his words, so with a smirk, Captain Voldemort continued to explain, for the onlookers. "You really should've picked being thrown overboard...that would've been... _merciful_...to what you've just chosen.

"You see, My reputation isn't to be scoffed at, like a fool," He paced back and forth in front of Cornfoot, eyes darting over every few steps. "I know what you're thinking. One option was to be thrown overboard….hehehe, that will always be the best option you'll get out of me. The second option...is _castration."_ Cornfoot paled instantly, before he started to struggle. He began to cry and beg as he watched Captain Voldemort desend upon him.

Lucius continued into the room after shutting the door, and locking it, and onto the small balcony that overlooked the front of the ship. He knew he shouldn't be so queasy at the thought at what Voldemort was doing, having traveled with him for many years, but this never stopped causing his stomach to roll.

Lucius almost regretted the fact he was outside, upon hearing the panicked cries of Cornfoot then the horrific scream that followed. He closed his eyes when he hears something then splash into the water, followed by several men retching overboard. The screams died out and so did the sound of the others getting sick. But he did not leave the balcony until he heard the knock on the door.

He unlocked it, meeting his captain's eyes before nodding in farewell and moving to go below deck. The crew he passed had a horrified look upon them, some even leaning over the side of the ship. The ones that were not sick were mopping the deck clean of blood, the LeStrange brothers cleaning the block of wood the Captain used as well. He knew that Cornfoot was probably below deck in the brig, to where he was going to be thrown overboard the moment they started moving again.

Tom shut he door and locked it, knowing no-one was going to bother him for a while now. With a soft sigh, he sat behind his desk. He contemplated just to join the barmaid in his bed, but he did not want to startle the beauty, so he remained in his chair. Leaning back, he propped his legs up upon his desk, crossed his arms and let his eyes fall shut.

* * *

This was just an idea, and it wasn't actually done...but I wanted to post it!

What do you think?


	8. Godly Help

Pain, unlike what he was used to flared through him. Searing into his bones like fire. At the same time, he was freezing. It felt like his magical core was stretching far too fast.


End file.
